


boys with badges.

by softyugyeom



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, soft tol boys, what even do i write...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyugyeom/pseuds/softyugyeom
Summary: morning, whenever everything is soft between the two lovers.





	

reid rubs his eyes with his palms, blinking a few times as he lets out a lazy yawn, his body tucking itself close to his boyfriend- only to find that the male wasn't there. the rather pallid male slipped out of bed. he slipped on gray sweatpants that rode low on his waist. he picked out a flannel & left it unbuttoned as he stumbled down the stairs of their small home. he smelt eggs & bacon, his eyes going lazy as he took in the sweet scent.

derek shifts a bit, adjusting the pink apron he wore with pride that read "kiss the chef ❤️" in the middle. morgan turns when he hears spencer enter the kitchen, pulling his brainy boyfriend into a sloppy morning kiss. god, how he loved him. the male nudged reid's nose with his own, his ebony skin shining, causing him to glow as the sun awakened & slid up passed the horizon to greet them a good morning. 

spencer welcomes the kiss, taking in the sight of his beautiful lover before taking a seat at the table that had his plate & his boyfriend's plate set on it. reid hummed as he stabbed the eggs with his fork & took a bite, the taste amazing, like everything that derek cooked. "did you kn-" he's cut off by soft lips capturing his own & when the kiss breaks he sees a smug morgan winking at him before saying rather smugly, "did you know that breakfast doesn't have to be a buzzfeed page on "ten things we bet you didn't know about eggs & bacon", babe?" derek kisses his lover's cheek before sitting down & having a drawn out conversation about their dreams.

but, all good things come to an end. especially breakfast; they were called up & had to be on their way to the bureau. spencer rode in the passenger seat, holding his boyfriend's left hand (his right was on the wheel) the entire way there.


End file.
